As Três Palavras Tão Sonhadas
by Kawaii Inuko-chan
Summary: Sabe quando durante toda sua, você sempre esteve à espera daquela pessoa que diria as três palavras mais esperadas: Aishiteru, sendo ela a que você descobriu verdadeiramente amar? Pois então, Naruto, sentiu isso quando a doce Hinata, confessou que amava-o


Onet Shot

Ele jamais esperava tal ato dela que sempre pareceu tímida e estranha. "Eu não me importo em morrer para te proteger". Ela o amava e ele nunca percebeu.

Lembrou-se de todos os momentos em que ela corou, desmaiou. Era tão óbvio... E ele nunca percebeu. E agora ela fugia... O evitava. O que ele sempre desejou ser amado, contudo sempre foi amado e nunca soube.

Teve raiva de si mesmo ao imaginar que ela sofreu esses anos por um amor unilateral.

Já haviam se passado semanas e ela se recusava a falar com o Uzumaki.

Ele se perguntava se Hinata se arrependerá. Estava decidido, iria falar com ela.

-Hinata. - Proferiu Naruto quando a viu. Hinata estremeceu ao ouvir a voz dele, se virou com receio, não tinha coragem de falar com ele.

Estava sendo uma covarde, no entanto, não queria ouvir palavras de pena do homem que amava.

-N-Naruto-kun. - Hinata articulou com a voz tímida fazendo o gesto costumeiro com os dedinhos. -Precisamos conversar - Naruto disse sério.

A Hyuuga notou a determinação no seu olhar. -N-Naruto-kun, agora n-não e-eu... - Vamos conversar agora - Naruto não a deixou terminar de falar, pegou a sua mão e a puxou. Ele a levou até um lugar muito bonito.

Tinha um grande lago, as árvores ficavam em volta em sincrônica perfeita, deixando à vista a lua que se aproximava no Céu já escuro por causa da noite e lindamente estrelado. - Pronto, agora iremos conversar. - Naruto disse decidido fitando os doces olhos aperolados.

- Hinata eu quero te dizer que eu pensei muito sobre... -N-Naruto-kun, por favor, e-eu não quero... – ela disse de afastado dele.

-Hinata, me escuta. - Naruto se aproximou e a segurou pelos ombros. - Perdoe-me, se eu te fiz sofrer, por nunca ter dado conta desse amor, eu devia ter reparado... Eu sou um Lerdo, eu ansiava tanto ser amado e reconhecido que nem notei o que você sentia. Estava tão preocupado com o meu sofrimento que nem olhei ao meu redor o que sempre quis.

-N-Naruto-kun. - Hinata compreendia o que deveria fazer era abrir seu coração. Seria sua chance de dizer o que sentia. -E-Eu sempre te admirei e acreditei em você, eu... - Mas não terminou de dizer a frase, pois... Sentiu-se envoltada em um abraço quente.

Ela ficou feliz ao sentir o calor do corpo de seu amado. - Obrigada, por me amar. - Naruto a abraçava com ternura. - Eu fique feliz ao saber que você ficou bem.

Naquele dia, em que você me disse que me amava, eu fiquei surpreso e também contente, pois sempre desejei ouvi essas três palavras. - Naruto disse. - Sempre lutei pelo carinho dos outros, mas, todavia ninguém tinha me dito isso. Eu fico feliz.

E os dois ficaram abraçados como se não houvesse nada, só os dois corações batendo forte.

-Talvez não mereça, mas eu quero uma chance, quero ficar com você, te proteger... E ter amar. -Eu sempre desejei estar ao seu lado Naruto-kun, eu só quero ficar com você. "Eu te amo". Naruto sempre almejou ouvir essas três palavras, que ela disse.

Jamais esquecera o dia que essas foram ditas por ela com tanto afeto. Guardara essas palavras como um tesouro valioso. -Naruto-kun. - Hinata o chama.

-S-sim Hinata-chan. - Naruto diz ainda no aconchego do abraço sentindo algo tão bom como se seu corpo fosse aquecido gostosamente pelo dela. -Eu te amo, Naruto-kun, de verdade. - Hinata diz. E esse foi um começo de um amor, de uma historia que não teria ponto final.

Oito anos depois...

-Naruto-kun! Vamos, Sakura-chann e Sasuke-san, estão nos esperando.

Sasuke havia voltado para a vila há quatro anos e estava incrivelmente feliz com a Sakura, ambos se casaram e depois tiveram dois filhos, gêmeos, um menino e uma menina, igualmente como os filhos de Naruto e Hinata.

Eles os convidaram para um almoço. -Calma Hina-chan, já estou indo. - Naruto dizia enquato ajeitava seu jaleco de Rokundaime nos ombros.

Duas crianças, uma menina de cabelos compridos louros e olhos perolados e um menino de cabelo azul e olhos da mesma cor dos da menina, estavam animados.

-Oba! Vou poder ver o Shuhei-kun. - A menina ria. -A não começa Aiko. - O Menino disse emburrado. -Deixa de ser chato Minato, eu sei que no fundo, você está muito animado para ver a Tohru-chan. – sorriso maroto da menina, para o irmão.

O garoto, Minato, corou, mais não respondeu, apenas desviou o olhar envergonhado. E eles foram felizes para casa dos seus amigos.


End file.
